Human?
by Aristania
Summary: An unknown spell is cast on our favorite pair of guardians. Can they overcome this new foe. Not to mention keep Touya and Kero from killing every boy who happens to look Yue's way. And most importantly, can they survive elementary school? read and see!
1. Spell

Another quick idea, enjoy.

Previously...  
>"SAKURA!" Kero screamed. The spell he was hit with was not ordinary this he could tell.<br>He could see Yue running towards him which meant that someone cared but just as the tired lion was about to reach out to grab his little brother's hand Yue was pushed from his grasp by another of the spells that he was currently wraped in.  
>"YUE! Come on you have to fight it!" Yue wasn't rsponding and Sakura was no where in sight. "We're going to die here". He thought glumly. Then as if it hadn't happened at all Kero awoke to the buzzing of an alarm clock...<p>

Present...

"Mmmm... I feel awful." Kero slurred drowsily before rolling over only to find that instead of paws he had feet and hands! Instead of a wild golden mane he had a wild head of golden hair! After finding a mirror Kero observed himself more closely and came to realize that a lot about him had changed. He was now a little blond boy with deep azure eyes just like his master's- but not as dark. He had a strong build and olive toned skin. All in all he thought that he looked like a mini Touya but with blond hair instead of brown. A knock sounded at the door of the room he'd awakened in.  
>A older woman poked her head in."Oh thank heavens your alright! My husband found you and another little one out back in the ally unconcious and we were afraid you would never wake up!" Stated the woman good-naturedly."Yue, where's Yue! Oh Touya's gonna' kill me if I lost his...!"Kero started to ramble but was cut short."You mean that young lady who was with you, is that her name? She's right next door still sleeping if you wish to go and see her. Is she your sister? Speaking of Touya, you mean Kinomoto right? He's downstairs helping my husband set up shop. I can go get him for you." The old woman smiled pleasantly and Kero couldn't belive his luck. He had a feeling this had to do with Clow given the circumstances."Yes, please tell him that Keroberos needs to see him."<br>Stated Kero after he'd re-gathered his bearings."Oh, Keroberos. What an odd name.  
>Alright then Keroberos, why don't you go see your friend and I'll get Touya for you."<br>"Thanks", he replied before she left. Kero entered the only other room on that floor and was amazed at what he saw. There on the bed wrapped tightly in woolen bed covers was a little girl of probably only ten years of age. She had long wavy bleached blond hair reaching to- looks like- mid-back. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see their color but he was sure they'd probably be a light blue. She was thin but not gaunt, had angular features that still held the roundness of youth and was very curvy for her apparent age.  
>He could tell just by looking at her that he and Touya were going to have to beat the boys'<br>-and Clow's reincarnations- off with sticks. She was beautiful in every sense of the word but the question still burned fresh in his mind,"Why did Yue get transformed into a girl?"  
>Not aware that he had voiced the question outloud Kero spun on his heels to stare death in the face- again- when Touya piped up in his most annoying tone,"That's what I want to know!" He could tell that Touya was angered and that he'd clearly missed a few nights of...<br>"Hold it there, rewind!" THEY'D ONLY BEEN GONE ONE DAY! Hadn't they?  
>"Ahhh... Touya how long have we been gone?"Nearly a week he answered tiredly but still with the same gruff edge to it."A WEEK!" Shouting could be heard from the stairs and the old couple smiled knowingly,"Ah young love". The old man spoke kindly.<br>It was around noon when Yue awoke to Touya and Kero's fighing but decided not to interfere.  
>The shop owner gave Touya the rest of the day off and the three walked home in utter silence.<br>Upon returning Touya called up to his sister,"Oi Kaijuu! Stop moping, I found 'em!"  
>Sakura ran down the stairs eyes filled with tears of joy at the safe return of her... Sakura stopped her decent once she saw the two were both... human?<p>

If you like leave me a review and THEN, and only then i'll write about their hilariousness when Sakura has to sign them up for school 'cause she can't break the spell!


	2. School? and cursing

Here it is people! Thanks those who reviewed!

"K..kero, Yue?" Sakura asked clearly baffled. "Yeah, we can't reverse the spell. It's probably one of crackpot Clow's."  
>Kero grimaced as Yue hit his arm."Owww... what was that for!" Kero whined."Stop disrespecting Master Clow Reed!"<br>She yelled angrily. Kero grumbled a bit more but complied none the less. "Well I know it's not Clow." Said Sakura once she was sure the two were listeing."Eli called and said that the same thing happened to ruby and Spinner and he can't reverse the spell either." Both guardian's mouth's hung agape for a moment before Kero stuttered,"S...so we're stuck this way!" "For now." Answered Sakura.  
>Before any more argument could procede Touya stepped in and added his two sense."Oh by the way, you'll have to go to school just like other kids your apparent age- Someone asked this, Kero and Yue appear to be about Sakura's age which is ten and when I say master I mean Clow, If I say Mistress I mean Sakura. Kero started to cry at this comment and Yue collapsed."Oh stop being so dramatic you two!" Sakura chatised but when Yue gave her a look of you have no idea she got a bit frightened.<br>*TIME SKIP*(Not gonna write about Touya making up an alaby for the two)  
>"Good morning class." Mr. Terada said with his usual smile."We have four new students transfering here so please be nice.<br>First from England is Nathaniel and Elizabeth Moon. Distant cousins of our very own Eli Moon. And lastly is Miss Rose and her twin-brother mr. Lier Reed from Hong-Kong." The boys were glaring at Kero and according to Li and Eli he was cursing them in three different languages fro staring at Yue's chest and slender waste.

Sorry it's so short. Explanations in my last update for Meeting the G-parents. 


	3. School crush

Yay! Internet is back up and so is my updating! so have at it people!

The four 'exchange' students had been seated and class had begun- minus the obscene curses bacause 'Rose'(Yue)

had shoved an apple in 'Lier's'(Kero) big mouth- finally. All the boys were captivated by Rose and all the girls with Lier

and Nate, as the students had nicknamed Spinner's human (Ruby)- Lizzy for short- was fuming because

no one would pay her any attention and Sakura was talking animatedly with Eli about their current predicament.

Eli understood the gravity of the situation, and though Sakura obviously didn't she tried to play along anyway.

The teacher was allowing the class to have a free-period to converse with the new 'students' and they didn't mind.

"Hey, it means we get to skip classwork, homework, AND we get to flirt with the new girl!" One of the boys exclaimed

in a hushed tone. Many of the male students said this to be 'cool' but the fame was short lived for they ultimately lost

their nerve to speak with said 'new girl' as soon as they came face to face with one of the foreign males. Lier was pretty

good about stating by Rose's side but whn he was purposely distracted Nathaniel felt it was his duty to not only protect

Elizabeth, but to also protect Rose eventhough she was -technically- a few hundred years his senior.

And though he would never admit this fact out loud- scarcely even allowing it to cross his mind- he loved rose like no other.

He'd be dead if Lier found out about this though. Hell, who was he kidding! He'd be dead if even his master found out!

But he would always have an unprofessed love for the angel, and he would be content to wait a while longer if she needed it.

Though what he didn't know was that the only boy or Rose, for Yue, would always be Their brother.


	4. Suppi's inner dialogue

Last chapter had some mistakes that I've recently caught so bear with me because I honestly don't have the attention span to re-do them no matter how short they are.

It was their second day of school and Lier was getting antsy and suspicious of everyone who came into close contact with Rose. Just the other day one of the GIRLS had dropped her pencil and accidentally bumped Rose when bending down to get it. Lier had gone ballistic and thrown the poor girl HALFWAY across the room! Needless to say, he had been expelled for the rest of the school year and it was up to Nate to look after both Lizzy and Rose. Internally Spinner was thanking Kero for giving him this opportunity. Now all he had to do was confess without his Yue obsessed master find out. In Spinner's opinion, he might as well have been pretending to like that Mackenzie woman to look normal because he knew that Eriol had a secret Yue shrine hidden in his underwear drawer just so that no one else would find it. It was so funny to watch how he lost his cool around the being sometimes. Funny but bad for his potential future. He couldn't stop the heat rising to his cheeks just thinking about Yue. The moon being would definitely be his!

Sorry, short Spinner dialogue for dramatic effect. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Tell me what you think so far please.


	5. Spinnel makes his move

I've reading over my stories recently and I came upon the part about Eriol having a Yue shrine in his underwear drawer. Suffice to say I crack myself up sometimes. So I got a little spark of inspiration and I'm going to act on it. So here's chapter5!

Check the urban dictionary, definition #3 for the definition of bitties (bitty)

Nate was having to be extra vigilant as of late. Lizzy was being a pain and Rose wouldn't stay in one place for long no matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise. Eriol was being a major pest and Nate could almost see the outline of Clow surrounding him making ugly faces and rude gestures highly inappropriate for someone of his age. In short, even his own creator was acting against him. Nate sweat dropped as Rose slapped a boy roughly across the face rewarding his groping with and unhealthily large bruise. At this point Nate thought that even the teacher had fallen in love with the way he only scolded the boy and not Rose who had been the one to do the most damage. Nate could see the looks the other girls were giving Rose, especially the teacher's fiancé Rika. They weren't happy and they looked ready to kill. Smartly Nate decided to draw their attention to someone else. "Hello ladies, did you hear about how Elizabeth is never satisfied until she's slept with every boy at her new schools?" He asked innocently. "There, payback for all the times she shoved sugar down my throat." He thought evilly. "Dear me, I think I'm becoming just as bad as the master." Nate thought exasperatedly. Rumors spread like wild fire until things went terribly wrong, or terribly right in Nate' s case. Lizzy was walking by wondering why everyone was avoiding her more than usual when she heard a small piece of the rumors going around. Appalled she went up to one of the girls and asked where they had heard such a thing. They just laughed in her face and called her a slut. She really wasn't happy then, so she marched right up to one of the bitties and knocked them through the wall right into the beginning English classes' spelling bee. After finding and stopping the rumors, Elizabeth was also suspended for the rest of the semester. Now it was just Nathaniel and Rose. Rose was assigned to clean up the classroom that day and Nate secretly stayed behind until the other student had left before coming out to talk to her. "Yue." Greeted Spinnel (I'll only use their real names when their among- people who already know about them and their secret) "Spinnel Sun." Yue answered back in her own form of greeting.

"Do you believe it matters where you find love as long as it is there?" Asked Spinnel curiously. " I suppose no, why do you ask?" Yue queried. "Allow me to answer your question with a question. Do you believe it wrong for a bestial guardian to have fallen for a humanoid?" Spinnel asked carefully. "I suppose not but I doubt it would work out unless one switched from beast to man or vice-versa." She answered distractedly. " I would be willing to change forms…" Spinnel started before Yue whirled around to face him not realizing their close proximity and ending up in the younger guardian's arms. "I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you I knew I wanted you to be mine. Will you except me?" He questioned before tentatively claiming the startled moon creature's lips. "I, we can't…" She started before Spinnel whispered, "Hush. There will be time for talking later." Yue couldn't take it anymore. Wrenching herself from Spinnel' s grasp Yue rushed from the room leaving the sun guardian to kick himself for trying to move into things to quickly.

Hope you liked it. Spinnel is so mean in this one. Please reiew.


	6. kiss and make up

Here's an update courtesy of Gemini24, my new co-author and friend.

Depending on which form he's in, I'll either address Yue as a he or, in Rose's case, a she.

Yue rushed from the building in tears not knowing what to do or where to go. She just kept running and running for what seemed hours though in reality was a matter of minutes. She ran past the entry to Seijo High; not noticing Touya exiting the building after a long, strenuous day of school, and past Kero's favorite bakery. She crossed the bridge by the old antique shop and she entered the gates to a place she had been before. She couldn't tell however, thru her tear stained eyes and general haziness. Willing her feet to hold out a few more steps Yue walked to a swing and plopped down, her heavy legs having lost their balance. She sat a while not sensing anyone enter the park before she felt the swing she had chosen to use as a bench start gently moving back and forth. The soothing motion calmed her enough where she could sense who was behind her pushing the swing. "How did you find me?" Yue asked. "Wasn't hard. You practically left a river in your wake!" Touya answered with light humor, a rare feat indeed. Yue just remained silent, wiping at her eyes every once in a while. "So how was your day?" Touya asked trying to seem as if he hadn't just seen YUE crying. "You should know that one. SHOULD being the operative word. I'm so sorry Touya. It was my fault you had to lose your powers. Cerberus is right after all, I'm just a waste of space."

(Based off an argument that went wrong where Kero told Yue he wished he had never been born, "four weeks before the golden rooster" by Moon-calf) Touya frowned disapprovingly at this. "Stop it Yue. You couldn't help it, it's not your fault." He cooed, having already taken the sobbing girl in his arms. From a near by tree Spinnel watched with barely contained jealousy. "Damn human!" He inwardly seethed before taking off for home like a bat out of hell. "Hey, I never got to ask." Touya began somewhat unsurely. Yue lifted her puffy, red eyes expectantly. "Why were you crying any way?" Bowing her head Yue answered huffily, "The sneaky bastard kissed me! That's why!" She wouldn't elaborate so Touya didn't pry. They stayed locked in that compassionate silence for a while more before deciding to head home. Upon reaching the Kinomoto's doorstep Yue reached for the handle before it was roughly jerked away revealing a seriously pissed off sun guardian. "Yue! Where the hell have you been! School ended three fucking hours ago! And what the hell are you doing with HIM!" Cerberus shrieked in outrage sparing a sideways glance at Touya. "Please calm down. I had clean up duty after school and I went to the park afterwards. I guess I just lost track of time is all. Touya was on his way home and we just happened to run into each other at the door." She easily lied. "Liar!" He screamed. "Your eyes are red from crying and I bet it's all that THING'S fault!"

He yelled hysterically jabbing a finger in Touya's direction. "No really, it's not his…" She protested weakly but Kero would have none of it. Walking up to Touya he drew back his fist and slammed it into the- seemingly- older male's face. Stumbling back a few steps Touya glared around the hand that was currently holding his- probably- broken nose to see Kero's triumphant face before dropping his hand back to his side and starting an all out war. Yue tried to break them apart but after a solid hit to her side she was down for the count. Sitting on the door step, legs akimbo, tears started to fill Yue's eyes as she held her side and ran up the stairs crying while Kero and Touya just stared after her blankly. Upon arrival Fujiitaka came upon a surprising sight. Touya was sitting in the family room's armchair, head leaned back and a blood stained rag in hand. Then there was a boy of about ten or eleven sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Cerberus, Touya. What happened?" Fujiitaka asked after a few minutes of staring dumbly. "I over reacted, probably broke your son's nose and made my little sister cry. That sum it up for you?" Answered Kero humorlessly. Fujiitaka just sighed like a world-weary parent. " I'll go see if she's alright." He said upon realizing that no one else would volunteer to do so. Making the journey upstairs he heard small feminine sobs coming from Sakura's room. Rapping lightly on the door Fujiitaka asked if he could come in. Upon receiving the affirmative he entered cautiously so as not to frighten any of the cards who didn't know he was the creator's reincarnation- though most of them did know by way of gossip. "Are you alright Yue?" Fujiitaka asked as a small blond head peeked from the folds of Dark's shirt. "Fine, aside from having an overbearing idiot for a brother and being winded by the man I love." She answered coldly. He'd have to do something about that. "You know, Kero feels really bad for upsetting you. And I'm positive that Touya didn't hit you on purpose. You just have to understand, both Touya and Cerberus love you so very much Yue. They only fight because they can't stand to see you with anyone but themselves." Yue sniffled but nodded making Fujiitaka smile. "I'll… go talk to onni-chan." She said at last causing Fujiitaka's smile to grow even wider. After thanking Dark for listening Yue walked off to find Kero. He was up on the roof star gazing when she approached. Not noticing the approaching figure until she had started to rub his favorite spot Kero jumped in alarm when he felt pressure between his shoulder blades, only to relax a few seconds later. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "For what?" Kero asked just as quietly. "For getting mad… and for scaring you just now." Yue replied looking sheepish. Smiling to himself Kero pulled Yue in for a hug before letting go and saying, "Whatever happens, no matter what, don't ever feel the need to apologize to me. I'm the one who should be doing the apologizing. It was my fault and you had to suffer because of my choice. Next time that happens, promise to hit me as hard as you can okay." He said while grinning deviously. "Right." She joked lightly hitting Kero on the arm. The siblings talked for a while longer, just enjoying the sound of the other's laughter before they decided to head off to bed. Kero had headed inside already and Yue was about to when the window beneath her opened and Touya stuck his head out asking if they could talk for a while. "So, did you two make up and everything?" He asked nonchalantly. "Yeah. For once he didn't seem like my mean and nasty older brother. Though I suppose since you're just the same with Sakura-sama it shouldn't surprise me." Suppressing a grimace at the prodding of his 'sister complex' Touya pulled the child version of his love onto his lap and just held her there for a while. "I should get going before Kero starts worrying." Yue said though it was clear she really didn't want to leave just yet. "Then allow me to give you a parting gift?" Touya asked innocently. "Alright." Said Yue turning to face the teen. "Close your eyes." He whispered mischievously. She did so. Making sure Yue's eyes were closed Touya got down on his knees, took the girl's face in his hands and placed a small butterfly kiss on her nose causing it to crinkle cutely. Opening her eyes and smiling at her number one, Yue bade him a goodnight and pleasant dreams before happily skipping to the guest bedroom.

So how was it? Leave me a REVIEW! I'd say please but it only seems to work with Lady Blood Dove and Gemini24. Speaking of which, thank you for supporting my madness. For the two of you.


End file.
